A Kidnappers Trio
by SlytherinQueen11
Summary: My first story, A young girl gets kidnapped after her father is killed, who else will get kidnapped? I am in it, please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

So this is my first story, I know I forgot a few things in this first chapter, but its my first so dont worry I hope it will get better! Please review! I will write more!

Chapter One: An Ordinary Day

It was an ordinary day at NCIS, downstairs Gibbs was slapping DiNozzo, Ziva was laughing, and McGee was down in the lab with Abby. Jenny said goodmorning to Cynthia as she walked into her office, she has just finished reading the case reports from last week. She heard Cynthia complaining and looked up and saw Gibbs standing in her doorway.

"What do you want Jethro?" she asked sighing.

"What? I can't come by and say goodmorning to the Director?" he replied teasingly.

"Goodmorning." she said playing along

"You look tired, did you sleep at all last night?"

"No actually, at least not as much as I wanted to." she smiled while she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, we have a case, 45 year old Lance Corporal Stuart Redwood Underwood, gunshot to the head and his daughter, Lucy, is missing.''

''You don't need me to hand out an invitation do you?'' she smirked.

With that he stormed out, reached the bottom of the stairs, yelled at the team to gear up, and explained the case to them as they walked out the car. Upon arrival, Gibbs instructed DiNozzo to sketch the scene, McGee to take photographs and Ziva to collect evidence. After giving his orders, Gibbs walked to calmly up to the wife and began questioning her. Twenty minutes later, after gaining as much info as he could, he walked back to the team and informed them on what the wife said.

"Mary Underwood, 37 said she went shopping for groceries, then the bank to take out cash to also grab something to eat, came back and found this.'' pointing to the pool of blood on the kitchen floor '' I have the receipts for her alibi.''

The team glanced down, they all noticed a potato with a bullet hole through it, but upon further investigation they couldn't find the bullet. They also bagged the Lance Corporal's laptop which was found smashed up in the kitchen trashcan. Underwood worked as a recruiter in Quantico. They managed to find a couple of prints off the door. The perp broke into their house through the back door which lead into the kitchen, saw him on his laptop and then shot him and trashed the room and kidnapped the girl. After reporting to Gibbs all the evidence they could find, the team set out to HQ to get the evidence to Abby.

Back at the lab, Abby was testing the evidence McGee has brought in earlier. Hearing the elevator ding behind her, she already knew who would walk through it.

''Gibbs! I am so happy to see you!'' she cried cheerfully, wrapping her arms around his neck almost knocking him over.

''Me too Abs, you get anything on the computer?'' he asked struggling to get out of her grasp.

''I haven't looked at the computer yet but I found prints on the potato and I put them in AFIS while you came down here.'' she said while examining the potato hole. " When I do get something you'll be the first to know, well actually the second because I would ha-"

"Abs, I got it.'' he said cutting her off briefly.

He handed her a Caf-Pow, kissed her cheek and headed for Ducky's office.

As he walked into Ducky's office, he watched Ducky dispose his gloves.

"Hey Duck, whatcha got?" asked Gibbs, walking over to stand next to his old friend.

''9mm to the head, sent it to Abby, Palmer and I found two broken ribs, and both of the lungs punctured.'' he said while pointing the the top rib, then the third.

''So which blow killed him then?'' asked Gibbs.

''When they were struggling, the killer hit the Lance Corporal with some instrument, broke two ribs then shot him when he though he didn't kill him.'' said Ducky feeling bad for the victim.'' He didn't have to shoot him and he still would have killed him by the excrutiating pain and not being able to breathe...'' Ducky sighed.

"First we need to find the daughter, that's our top priority, then we can focus on the killer." said Gibbs leaving.

He headed into the elevator to see the Director. Upon reaching the right floor, he walked past his team, up the stairs, past Cynthia's bickering once again. Jenny had been dozing off when she heard her door slam shut, she jumped. There was Jethro looking as handsome as ever. He reminded her of Zeus, with his silver hair that was cut just right, his amazing smile that made you feel warm inside, and his blue eyes that always made her think of the deep blue ocean. Every suit he wore complimented his figure, ever since he left the Marine Corps he has been in perfect shape, his washboard abs and his perfect muscles, that when the sun hits them it reminds her of that night in Paris with the romantic full moonlight that shined on their glistening wanted to pounce on him, but they were at work and she didn't quite think he still had the same feelings for her.

"How ya holdin' up Jen?" he asked dragging her back from her fantasy.

"I'm doing well Jethro, but I really hope we find her soon." she replied clearing her throat.

"Yeah, well, you can trust me, we will find her.'' he said looking into her eyes.

Playing along she said "Jethro, I know I can trust you, I learned that in Paris." also staring into his eyes.

Blushing, he left her to ponder with those old memories, he tiredly headed downstairs to find out if anyone had learned anything new. He reached the bullpen, when he received an unexpected phonecall assuming it to be Abby, he pulled out his cell and was surprised to see an unknown number flashing on the screen, he answered...

"Hello? Special Agent Gibbs." he said, curious but calm.

"Special Agent Gibbs, it's me Mary. You said if I had anything, to give you a call, well I received a call from the kidnapper asking for ransom.''

Gibbs instructed her to come down and they would go from there. Twenty minutes later, the team and himself headed down to Abby's lab.

*.ring*

"Go ahead, answer it.'' said Gibbs motioning to Abby to start the trace.

''Hello?'' asked Mary.

''If you want to see Lucy alive, you will bring half a million dollars to this address 7206 Alpha Ct., and if you bring any cops, she will die.''-click

After a few seconds Abby isolated the call, with a shocking look on her face and a disgusting taste in her mouth...

"Oh...my...''

"What is it Abby?'' he placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around and looked into her eyes.

"Gibbs, the call traced back to NCIS!''

Within the next minute he instructed Ziva and DiNozzo to watch over Mary, and McGee to stay down here with Abby, while he dashed up the elevator to head to the Directors office, he called security to shutdown all NCIS exits immediately. On his way up to the Directors office he passed by Cynthia. He nodded to Cynthia then stood in front of the desk while he watched Jenny contemplate what she was going to do. He loved the way her hazel sweater complimented her green eyes. Those always drove him crazy, whenever they fought, he would always loose himself in her eyes, then forget what the arguement was about. Looking her up and down reminded him of Paris and their undercover missions together, the shared feelings they had for each other.

There were a few times where he wished she wanted him the way he wanted her, but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. This was one of those moments where her guard was down and he wanted to walk over and console her, but she turned around caught his glance before he made his move.

"Jethro, what's going to happen?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Well we know the kidnapper is somewhere in this building, and we are going to hunt him down before anything bad happens to their daughter.''

"What are we gonna do?" she asked curiously.

"WE aren't going to do anything, you are going to stay up here and not worry, while I head down and talk to security.'' he said while reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Reaching the stairs he called Ziva and told her to meet him in the security department.

When they arrived there, they watched the tapes for about 30 minutes. All the people on the tapes looked ordinary, there is no way one of them looked suspicious. Knowing they didn't find anything yet, Gibbs took Ziva back to Abby's lab to see if she found anything on the case.

Up in the Directors office, Jen paced back and forth telling herself that everything was going to be alright. Jethro was going to find Lucy and stop this mystery person from kidnapping again. Over the course of thirty minutes, she opened and closed the blinds, talked to Cynthia and herself, lied down on the couch and realized there is no time to be resting, and on top of that to fill her cup of coffee for the 6th time. She stood and looked out the window at the cars and realized they had no idea what it's like to be in her shoes. She was just about to sit down when she heard the phone ring, she stared at the phone and hesitated if she should pick it up or not. While stared at the phone, Gibbs walked up the stairs to tell her what they have found so far. He reached her office and saw she was busy on the phone.

"Hello, Director Shepard.'' she said curiously while she eyed Jethro.

"Hello, Director...'' said the mysterious voice on the phone. Gibbs stared at her shocked expression.

"Jen, what's wrong?" he asked while trying to get her attention.

* * *

Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2:The Phone Call

So this is the 2nd chapter of A Kidnappers Trio, What do you guys think so far, and what do you think is going to happen? Leave your comments in the review section

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

''Jen, who was that on the phone?'' asked Gibbs trying to make her answer him.

''What do you want? Who are you?'' she demanded.

"I just want you to know that I control every move you make and that I am your worst nightmare.'' the voice stated before haning up the phone

She sat there stunned, then she moved to put the phone back on the reciever and stared at Jethro.

''Jen, are you planning on telling me who the hell that was?'' yelled Gibbs storming around her office.

''...that was him, the recruit killer...''she whispered.

''Did he say where he was? Was there any noise in the background?'' he asked impatiently.

''Yes, like he really is going to tell me where he is! and unless you consider the train a new addition to NCIS he isn't here anymore.'' she said sarcastically.

''So, he's at the train station. I really don't think he would leave if he wants this ranson.'' he said

''I don't know right now Jethro, I'm not him, did you find anything on him?'' she asked.

''Actually, nothing yet, but I need to head down and talk to the security guard. I was about to head down to Abby's lab and see if she has anything we can work with.''

After he left the Directors office, he headed down stairs, glanced in the bullpen and saw DiNozzo throw paper balls at McGee.

''DiNozzo! You want to explain to me what the hell you are doing and why you aren't down with Mary?" he yelled from the top of the stairs.

''Well, Boss, Mary is in an interogation room being watched over so she is fine, and Elf Lord ate my sandwhich which I had explained to him that it was mine and not to be touched'' he said angered at the thought of his pastrami sandwhich sitting in Probie's stomach.

''Boss! I did not take his sandwhich, I told him over and over that I did not take it!'' he yelled innocently.

''DiNozzo, I ask again, what are you doing?''

''Nothing that is important at this moment Boss.'' he said with a look on his face that reminded Gibbs of a fox retreating with it's tail between it's legs.

"Now that your not doing anything, you and McGee can go back to the scene...Oh and take Ziva with you!'' he said while he headed towards the elevator.

''Boss, can I drive?'' DiNozzo said while smiling at McGee, knowing he was going to drive.

''No, Ziva is driving, and lose that smile before I slap it off!'' he shouted as the elevator doors closed.

McGee looked at DiNozzo and laughed and pulled out his cell to call Ziva from Abby's lab.

Sitting in the van, they bolted down the highway.

"Ziva! Will you slow down, I am about to throw up back here, and I already hit my head on the drawer!'' McGee pleaded while holding an icepack to his head.

''Well maybe if you hadn't eatten my sandwhich, then you wouldn't be on the verge of puking up your guts on the equipmen.'' DiNozzo said while he held onto the dash board.

Arriving at the scene, they unloaded the equipment and headed into the house. DiNozzo took the kitchen, McGee took the bedroom and Ziva stayed outside. In the kitchen DiNozzo bagged a couple prints on the back door handle,some on the inside and outside of the back door, and then some on the window on the door. Back in the bedroom McGee found the usual bedroom items.

''There's nothing in here out of the ordinary guys, just your usual married couples bedroom.'' said McGee sighing.

''I found some garage tools, that could have been used as the weapon of choice.'' said Ziva who was already in the kitchen before McGee.

''Well, let's just finish up here and get back to base.'' said the Senior Field Agent impatiently.

After they turned in all the evidence they found at the house they sat in the bullpen and waited for Gibbs.

**Down in the lab**

''Hey Abs, you find anything on the prints they brought down?'' Gibbs asked looking around her lab.

''Yeah, I have 2 sets of prints, some belong to the Lance Corporal and the other set is an unknown.'' she said tapping away at her keyboard.

''How about the garage tools?'' he asked.

''I found blood on the hammer and it's a match to to the victim blood and the impressions on his ribs.''

''Let me guess..the prints on the hammer match those unknown prints we found?'' he asked curiosly.

"Bingo!'' she smiled as she turned on some music.

''Abs, we need to catch this guy, you haven't found him in the database yet, he harassed the Director, and he kidnapped their daughter, who knows what he's planning next?'' he exclaimed.

''Gibbs, I know and I am trying my best, but it's hard to concentrate knowing that there is a little girl somewhere out there!'' she pointed at the five empty giant sized Caf-Pows on the floor.

He kissed her cheek, handed her another Caf-Pow and headed to the elevator, as he entered the bullpen he heard the wrong end of his team's conversation.

"...and that is why you never do it!'' DiNozzo yelled at McGee, Ziva started cracking up the minute she saw Gibbs.

*Headslap*''Do what DiNozzo?'' he smiled at DiNozzo's stammering.

''Uhhhhh...N-Nothing Boss, just explaining to McFlower Power here not to eat other people's food.''

''Why don't you cut the man some slacks, as Ziva would say.'' said Gibbs as he caught her blushed look out the corner of his eye. She shot a glance back at him, that made him look away and laugh.

"Abby has 2 distinctive set of prints, one belonging to the victim and the other belonging to the killer.'' said Gibbs "speaking of the killer, did you find anything on him?'' asked Gibbs.

''When you were headed up here Abby called us saying she found a match to a Thomas Jekyll, he joined the Marine Corps 10 years ago and was honorably discharged after having surgery on both of his knees, he tripped while he was running and shattered both of his knee caps when he fell on them.'' said DiNozzo

''What is his current address?''asked Gibbs.

''There isn't one his house was fore-closed.'' said McGee as he sighed.

The Director sat up in her office and thought about when he called Mary asking for ransom. She also thought about visiting him after she got the address from Abby. She also wanted to go alone, because she could deak with him, hell she can deal with Jethro. She packed up her things passed Cynthia's desk and told her that she would be back, that she was going to pick up some more coffee. She laughed at the fact that Cynthia fell for that facade. She walked down the stairs and saw that McGee was asleep and Ziva was reading a magazine.

After she took the back elevator she walked to her car, the drive to the address was about an hour, when she arrived she didn't see anybody but a few cars. She saw a red truck covered in Red Sox stickers, a Marine Corps tailgate, and an Arkansas Razorback license plate. Next to it was a blue car, it was crooked in its parking spot, she chuckeled at that.

She glanced at the house that owned the two cars out front, and heard the TV on upstairs and heard the NCIS theme being played on the TV. She liked to watch that show whenever she had time to, her favorite actor on that show was Mark Harmon, somehow he reminded her of Jethro, maybe it was the grey hair. She saw a girl about 15 years old come to the window and wave and then close the window. Other than that there was no stirring on the street.

She looked at the house she was supposed to be meeting at and she saw no cars. but a letter on the step, she stepped out of her car, headed over to the letter and picked it up and went back to her car and read it.

_ Dear Director Sheppard,_

_Yes I know your name, I have been following you for quite some time now actually. I love what you've done with your hair, you look better with short hair anyway. I'm sure Leroy Jethro Gibbs likes it too, he just hasn't said anything. I see the looks he tosses you. Why don't you both just give in and date each other already? Everybody in his team including Ducky, Palmer and Cynthia can see the sexual tension between you two. But I didn't waste a sheet of paper to dwell upon your love life. So here it is: Their daughter is mine and I'm not releasing her, I'll treat her the way a little girl should be treated. I know your probably heading back to take this to the lab and check for prints, but just an FYI, I wore gloves so you won't find anything. I just happened to be careless with my fingerprints at the scene. Well goodbye Jennifer...may I call you Jen?_

_-Sincerely_

_The Recruit Killer_

_P.S. Don't ttry anything stupid because I will be watching you._

She sat there wondering _is this really happening to me?_ So she proceeds to get out of her car and walk to the house next door and knock on the door, she hears footsteps and then the door slowly opens.

"Hello?'' asked the young teen.

''Hello, I am Jennifer Sheppard, I am the Director of NCIS, can I ask you a few questions?'' asked Jen.

"Uh sure, do you want to come in or do you want me to step out?'' asked the teen.

''Well, it's only going to take a few minutes, so you can step outside, What's your name?''

''Alex'' stated the teen.

"Alex, do you know who lives next door?'' asked Jen.

"Some family that moved here a couple months ago, why?''

''Just some case that I am on. Did you see anybody that doesn't live here drop something off?''

"Yeah, actually I did, it was a guy about your height, around his late thirties early fourties, blonde hair, a little heavyset like he works out, I saw a little mark above his left jawbone, a scar maybe? It was a different color skin, but that's all I remember, because he was wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses.'' Alex said as she watche Jen write it down.

''Does he come around here alot?'' asked Jen.

"No, actually this is the first time that I've seen him here.''

"Ok,thank you. If you see him again here's my card.'' she said as she handed Alex her card.

"W-wait, uh...Mrs. Sheppard?'' Alex asked curiously.

''Please call me Jen. Yes?''

"I was wondering, if I could get a tour of NCIS. I am a huge fan, I plan on joining the Navy then becoming an NCIS Agent after college. Maybe I'll work with you one day, but if you can't it's okay, I mean I understand, it must be difficult being the Director of NCIS.'' said Alex as she was about to say goodbye to Jen, when she was stopped.

"Thanks,I'm glad you have some understanding of it besides the people I work with, but I'll have one of my agents reply to you after the case about the tour, Deal?'' she asked as she stuck out her hand.

"Deal!'' Alex jumped out and gave her a hug with a wide grin.

Jen said her goodbye's and chuckeled how she heard the teen shriek with laughter as she ran up the stairs. She gracefully slumped into her car and sat there thinking _what a good kid, hopefully she will work with us one day on Jethro's team, that would be interesting to see how the two work together. Knowing Jethro he would be bickering about everything little thing she does._ She glanced over at the letter and just sat there and sighed and wondered how to telll Gibbs "_Hey Gibbs guess what,someone is stalking me, don't freak out or anything I can handle it.'' _ she laughed at the look that would be on his face. She headed home to end the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Ordinary Day

So here is the 3rd chapter! I really appreciate everybody and their reviews, please go to my page and vote on one of the stories in the poll! Please and Thanks! :D

Chapter 3: Not So Ordinary Day

After Jen arrived home last night, she called Jethro and explained to him everything that happened earlier that day.

"Jen, do you need me to come over and make sure everything is okay?" he asked concerned.

"Jethro, I know you would enjoy that, but no, actually I will be okay, I promise, I will call you if anything happens.'' she stated.

"No, you won't''

"I know, but you don't have to worry I know how to use a gun.''

"Look Jen, he knew there was something going on between us, he knew the team knew it, he knows too much about us...Of course that would strike a little attention as to who this person is or wants from me.''

"When I see you tomorrow I will prove to you that I am ok, alright?''

"Are you proving it to me alone Director?'' he chuckeled.

"Very funny Jethro, but not until you save my life..which is never happening because I can take care of myself, goodnight Jethro''-Click

She sat on her bed, and remembered that night in Paris and wished that he did argue his way over on the phone. Jethro sat in his basement and mentally beat himself up for not argueing his way over better.

The next day, Gibbs had rounded up the team and explained to them what happened the day before.

"Gibbs, do we have anything on the letter? Any fingerprints?'' asked DiNozzo.

"No, the guy was really smart and wore gloves..he thinks he can outsmart us, well he hasn't met Abby.'' said Gibbs.

"Did anything else happen when the Director was there?'' asked Ziva.

"Yes actually, she met someone whose very interested in what we do. She described the suspect very well actually.'' said Gibbs.

"Are we bringing her in. Maybe she could pick him out of a stand-up?'' asked Ziva.

"Ziva, the term is line-up.." said DiNozzo.

"McGee go pick her up, I don't trust DiNozzo with someone her age.'' Gibbs chuckeled as he shot a glance at DiNozzo.

"Oh boss! Come on you know I wouldn't do anything!'' begged DiNozzo.

"Fine, Ziva you go with McGee, and DiNozzo find something for me on the kidnapper,now!'' said Gibbs as he headed for the stairs to see if the Director was in.

He rushed past Cynthia's desk and closed the Directors door as he stood in front of her desk.

"So Director, I didn't see you come in this morning...'' said Gibbs

"I made sure to come in extra early, just for you Gibbs.'' Jen said with a sarcastic tone.

"You don't have any plans to head anywhere do you?"

"Why? Are you trying to make sure nothing bad happens to me?''

"I try to make sure nothing bad happens to my team, including you Jen.''

"I'm flattered, that you still care about me.''

"You know I never lost feelings for you.'' he stated as he headed out the door.

He headed downstairs to find DiNozzo sitting as his desk clacking away on his keyboard.

"You find anything on him yet?" asked Gibbs as he slumped into his chair.

"No, boss we have nothing, there are no fingerprints on the letter, no more phonecalls, I think we should just wait and see if he does something.''

"DiNozzo, you know we can't do that, because the time we do find something, it might be too late!''

"Wait! I have an idea, since he's been stalking the Director, maybe we can like use her as bait, like put cameras on the outside of her house and just see if anybody is watching her. Maybe he watches her at night, I mean he knows there is something between the two of you, what more does he know?''

"That's an excellent point DiNozzo, oh and thanks for volunteering to set up the cameras.''

"Whatever boss''he grumbled as he headed to the elevator.

As Ziva and McGee arrived at Alex's house they glanced around the neighborhood and saw nothing but cars...everything else was still. McGee stepped out of the car first and headed towards the door and knocked.

"Hello?" the door creaked open.

"Hello Alex? I'm Special Agent McGee and this is Officer David. We are here to take you back to NCIS and ask you a few questions.''

"I thought I already answered your questions with the Director yesterday?''

"Yes you did but, we think with your help, we could catch him faster.''

"Sure, just let me tell my parents.''

After a few minutes Alex came out and sat in the car.

"So the Director tells us your interested in becoming an NCIS Agent? asked McGee.

"Yeah actually I am a huge fan of the show and I know what I want to study in college.''

"I think you will like working under Gibbs, it is very interesting actually.'' said Ziva as she swerved into the next lane.

"As you can see, Ziva drives very, recklessly..." chuckeled McGee as he held onto his seatbelt tightly.

"In a few years I will be looking forward to working with you guys, you guys sound like you are one big family.'' said Alex as she opened her book and drifted off into her own world, after a few minutes she fell asleep.

''She sounds like a good kid, her parents must proud.'' said McGee as he looked into the rear-view mirror.

''Your not going down DiNozzo's path are you? Googling the young ladies?''asked Ziva.

"The term is ogling and no she's 15 years old, knowing DiNozzo he would have asked for her number already.''

"Gibbs was smart to send me with you..'' said Ziva.

"Let's just get her back to NCIS.''

"It's nice to finally meet you Special Agent Gibbs. I have heard so much about you. How can I help?''

"Do you think if you saw the kidnapper again you might be able to identify him again?''

"Yes, of course, do you have anything I can look at?''

"No we don't, but McGee can find you someplace to relax until we do.''

"Hey Alex, I will go introduce you to our lab tech.'' said McGee.

They reached the elevator and McGee pressed the button to head down to Abby's lab, then Alex finds the button to turn off the elevator and pushes it.

"I heard what you and Officer David were talking about in the car.'' said Alex as she saw McGee blushing.

"Oh...yeah you heard that, well we are looking forward to working with you in a few years.''

"You know that's not what I am talking about, I think it's cute that your shy.'' giggled Alex.

"But your 15 years old.''

"I know, I'm not saying do something about it right now, let's wait until I'm of legal age silly.''

"Good with me.'' McGee chuckeled as he turned the elevator back on. They reached Abby's lab and heard techno music being played.

"Hey Abs meet Alex, she's helping us with the case.'' said McGee while a girl with long black pigtails jumped out and hugged Alex forcefully.

"Woah! Abs, careful!"said Mcgee as he caught Alex.

"Hi, I'm Alex.'' as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi Alex, I am Abby Sciuto, sorry for almost knocking you over, so I hear your helping us on the case.''

"Yeah I am, I guess I just need to identify the guy, whenever you guys have a picture or video of him.''

"DiNozzo is setting up cameras at the Directors house, since the kidnapper is stalking her.'' said McGee.

"Is there a bathroom here?" asked Alex.

"Yeah just take the elevator up to the bullpen and have Ziva show you where it is.'' said McGee.

"Thanks.'' said Alex as she turned around and headed toward the elevator. Abby turned to McGee and smiled when she heard the elevator doors close.

"What?" asked McGee curiously.

"You know why I am looking at you''

"Alex?''

''Yes.''

"What about her?"

"I see the way you look at her. Your not turning into DiNozzo are you?"

"No Abby, she's only 15 years old!"

"You should go for it! Well I mean when she's old enough of course, but she seems really nice"

"Yeah she is, I'm heading back up to see if DiNozzo is back yet.''

Up in the Directors office Gibbs stood in front of the Director and explained what was planned.

"Well DiNozzo is at your place right now installing cameras, Alex is with McGee and she will identify him when we have something for her to look at.'' said Gibbs.

"Good, as long as we catch him and he stops stalking me, Gibbs, What do you think of Alex?" asked Jen.

"Well I know she wants to work with us, and if somebody at that age knows what they want to do then more power to them, I think it will be interesting with another person on the team.''

"Yeah, she's joining the Navy after college, you think she will be able to help us with the case?"

"If she gave you a pretty good description of the guy, then I think she will be able to help us on this case then.'' said Gibbs.

"Well since you have nothing yet, I am heading home and I will see you tomorrow.''

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Jethro, we already went over this, I will be fine, so stop worrying about me.'' insured Jen.

"I know that, but what if he does make a move or do something to hurt you?"

"Jethro we are prepared for this okay? I will be fine!"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then, I will call you later on tonight and tell you if we see anything on the cameras.''

As she headed out Gibbs stood in her office, he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right about tonight. But Jen wouldn't listen to him at all. Jen headed to the elevator with one more glance over to Jethro's desk, her day was just going slower and slower, when she arrived home, the house was quiet. She set her stuff down and then went to take a shower. When she finished, she sat in her room and read a book. She called Jethro after reading the 4th chapter and told him that she was finally laying down to go to sleep, he told her that they haven't seen anything on the cameras yet.

After she put the phone back on the receiver, she heard a loud boom in the kitchen, as she stood up and reached for her gun in her nightstand and muttered under her breath.

"Ugh, Jethro I thought you said there was no one here..."

She reached the kitchen and and after she saw the knife drawer open and one of the knifes missing

her adrenaline kicked in. She heard the clock and then her world went black. The killer waited until she had her guard down, he hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out, bound her hands and feet together and tied her in a chair. He left her sitting there for at least an hour while he wrote a letter to an unexpected person. He cleaned up the house and then started his van and set her in the back, and drove off into the night.

An hour later, the phone started ringing and then the answering machine:

"Hello, you've reached Jennifer Shepard, sorry I can not come to the phone, leave your name and number and I'll call you back.''beep-

"Jen! You always answer your phone! What's wrong? I'm coming over now!" yelled Jethro.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day After

So, I am really happy with the reviews I have been getting! Even though its only 5, I was bored so I thought I would publish the 4th chapter earlier. So you readers should vote in my poll, So i know what story I should put up next! So off we gooo

Chapter 4: The Day After

When Jethro arrived at the Directors house everything looked normal to him, nothing was out of place. He headed upstairs, he walked into her office, nothing there out of place, he walked to the desk and rummaged through the drawers. He pulled out a sheet of paper that said "Dear Jethro" at the top.

"Mentle note, ask Jen what this is for.'' he mumbled to himself.

He left the office and headed into her bedroom and saw a robe on the floor, her nightstand drawer open and gun missing. He headed back down to the kitchen in search of her gun, he found it under her kitchen table, all rounds were present. After he found the gun, he pulled out his cell and called DiNozzo asking if anybody was watching the cameras.

"Why the hell isn't somebody watching those cameras!'' yelled Gibbs.

"Boss, what's wrong?"

"..The Directors gone, I want to know if anything happened after I went home last night and also look in the past two, three hours.''

"On it, boss.''

After about thirty minutes of searching her house, his phone starts to ring.

"Speak.'' demanded Gibbs.

"Boss, it shows a man sneaking around, can't see his face though, he sneaks into the back, since the cameras don't have sound we can't hear anything and about an hour and a half later a van drives away, boss this must have happened after you left and nobody was watching them, it's all my fault! I should have been watching the minute you left!"

"DiNozzo, shut up! We will get her back!''

"Wait, boss, I got a picture of him, and he does have a scar on his face, I'll get the picture to Alex.''

"Call me when you have anything else.''

Back at NCIS, DiNozzo printed off a picture and headed down to Ducky's office.

"Hey Duck, where's the mini-agent?" asked DiNozzo.

"Over there talking to Palmer, she's a smart young lady, I too am looking forward to working with her.''

"Yeah, so is McGee" chuckeled DiNozzo.

"Hey, Agent DiNozzo, you have something?" asked Alex.

""Yeah, is this the guy who dropped the letter at the house?" asked DiNozzo as he showed her the picture.

"Yes, it's him, do you have him in custody?"

"Not exactly.."

"Did you warn the Director?"

"At the time we called her nothing was going on, by the time we caught anything it was too late.."

"What happened to the Director? Is she okay?"

"..she's gone, Gibbs' gut feeling was right.''

"Are you doing anything about to it?"

"There's nothing we can do, this guy is really good we just have to wait.''

"Speaking of waiting this happened 3 hours ago, it's 2 in the morning how are you still up?"

"Not everyone gets the chance of meeting the people that work at NCIS, that's what the nap in the car was for." giggled Alex.

""Well if you are feeling tired just let one of us know or McGee."

"Ha ha, very funny..."

About 6 hours later, Alex woke up on the autopsy table to the sound of her cell phone.

"Hey Alex, it's mom, I received a letter in the mail to you, it says it's urgent, so I am dropping it off for you.'' read the text.

"Goodmoring." said Ducky." I thought you said car ride naps and being excited at meeting the people who work at NCIS keep you awake, little one."

"I guess I must have dozed off, how did I end up here?"

"Well, you were in Ms. Sciouto's lab and passed out and her and Agent McGee must have brought you down.''

"Here? My guess is not alot of people sleep at work.'' chuckeled Alex.

"Not if you consider the dead.''

"Good point, my mom is dropping a couple items off for me, where would I be able to pick them up?"

"Just take the elevator to the main floor and head to the front desk or you can wait until they bring it to you.''

"Thanks, Dr. Mallard!"

"Please call me Ducky, everyone else does.'' seems so old.'' sighed Ducky.

"Well thank you Ducky.'' giggled Alex.

Alex headed to the elevator and went up to the bullpen and the mail carrier stopped her and handed her a package, inside was some money, a letter,an ipod, and a phone charger.

"Is that from your mom?" asked McGee.

"Yeah it is, I have a letter in here too it just doesn't say who it's from though.''

"Open it, maybe it's something important. Here sit down.'' said McGee as he pulled a chair up next to his.

"Okay.''

She sat in the chair and pulled out the letter, she opened it and skimmed it and then re-read the whole thing slowly. She sat there shocked trying not to believe what she was reading, she slowly read it out loud.

Dear Alex,

_You think I wouldn't find out the only person that can identify me? I bet your sitting right there next to McGee while your reading this. Oh yeah I also noticed a thing between you two, everybody can see it. But you were being nice and decided to wait until you were older. Your probably wondering how the Director is? She's okay, for now, and so is the little girl as well. I will keep in touch with you._

_-Recruit Killer_

_P.S. Your my next target, watch your back._

"Alex, what is it?" asked McGee.

"The killer sent me a letter. It has stuff only the team would know about. Here read it.'' said Alex as she handed him the letter.

"Oh my, we need to show this to Gibbs right away.'' said McGee.

"Need to show me what?" asked Gibbs.

"Alex just received a letter from the Recruit Killer, and this guy knows some serious details.'' said McGee.

"Well then McGee drop it down to Abby's lab.''

"Yes, boss.''

As Alex started to follow, Gibbs instructed her to stay in her seat. After what seemed like eternity of silence, he spoke.

"So, you and McGee.''

"Nothing is going on, sir.''

"Don't call me sir, call me Gibbs.''

"Yes sir- uh Gibbs.''

"So there is absolutely nothing going on between you two?"

"Not at the moment Gibbs, I'm only 15.''

"Will there?"

"Hopefully, McGee is a nice guy.''

"Why NCIS?"

"Because I want to help people, and I want to bring the criminals behind bars where they belong.''

"Good answer.'' said Gibbs as his phone rang.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Hey Gibbs, it's Abby I have something on the letter.''

''I'll be down.''-Click.

''Let's go Alex.''

A few seconds later they were down in Abby's lab. They walked in and saw the rest of the team there as well.

"Abs, what is it?"

"Well I found some fingerprints, I ruled out the small set seeing as though they are Alex', then I ruled out McGee's and then the mail carrier, then I found another set that matches Jekyll's. Then I thought why would he kidnap a little girl, so McGee searched up the last name in the social services database. There was a little girl that was taken from her father after he left the Navy, because he was deemed emotionally unfit to care for a child.''

"Good job Abs.'' said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, don't you think we should watch Alex or something?" asked McGee.

"He's smart, so he knows that we'll send her home with one of the agents, most likely you. So that's what we are going to do, Alex pack your things your staying with McGee for the night.'' said Gibbs as DiNozzo gave Ziva a loof of 'did Gibbs really do that?' Ziva chuckeled.

"Boss are you sure that's the right tihng to do?" asked McGee.

"Yes, if she was with Ziva or me we would both kill him and DiNozzo would be playing around to much to care, so there's you.'' said Gibbs ''Just don't do anything stupid to where I would have to kill you." smiled Gibbs.

"Yes, boss.'' said McGee.

"So I have a seperate room set up for you to sleep in.''

"Thanks.''

"Your welcome."

"Look, I'm sorry that this is happening to you.'' said McGee as he pulled into his parking spot.

"No it's ok I like helping people, so as long as we- I mean you take him down, everybody can get back to their lives.''

''Well your a big help to us.''

''Thanks.'' said Alex.

They sat there for a couple more minutes just talking, before they got out of the car, McGee had gotten her stuff out of the trunk and they headed up to his apartment and settled in.

"Wow, this is alot of technology you have here, my guess is your a game freak?"

"Yeah actually I am..''chuckeled McGee." So what do you think about all this gossip?" asked McGee.

"I don't know why people are making a big deal out of it, we aren't doing anything, and I am willing to wait.'' said Alex.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I wasn't doing anything important I was thinking about my future and what could happen.''

"Me too.'' said McGee.

"Well I'm tired, I am going to bed, I'll see you in the morning.''

"Alright goodnight.''

About 2 hours later, when they were both asleep the killer finished lock-picking the door and headed in. He had night vision goggles on and could see where everything was in the room. He found where she was sleeping, she heard a noise and awoke to the sight of a hand infront of her face. She screamed.

"MCGEE! HE'S HERE!"

McGee jumped and pulled out his gun, but it was too late he reached for his cell and dialed Gibb's number.

"Gibbs! It's McGee he's got her! I am chasing after him now!" He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a door slam and a van start. The minute he opened the door to look for the van, it was gone.

"McGee, you there?"

"Yeah Boss, she's gone! I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep! It's all my fault!"

"McGee, shut up and check your apartment maybe some of her things are missing or maybe he left something by accident.''-Click.

He headed back and slowly went through everything. Everything of hers that he remembers is there, but her phone. He called Abby and asked her if she could find out Alex' cell number. Within a few minutes he had her number and called it but her phone was off. He was beating himself up because something might happen to her and he's not there to protect her like he was supposed to.

Sitting in the van, Alex rolled around and sat up and recalled all the events prior to being in the van.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Alex.

"I need to stop somewhere first.''

She sat there in the dark and heard the van stop.

"If you move the Director and the little girl dies.''

She then turned on her phone that she snuck out with her, she had a missed call, she called back the number.

"Hey!" asked McGee.

"Boy, am I glad to hear your voice!''

"Are you alright? Look I am sorry-"

"Don't apologise yet, nothing has happened, I don't have much time, I need you to trace my phone, I'll keep it on, I think he is at his house now, I see him coming, please hurry."-Click.

She put her phone on low vibrate and out it back in her pocket.

"I'm glad you didn't move, I really didn't want to have to kill them.''

He threw the bag he had in passengers seat and started the car. She prayed that McGee had traced it. She felt her phone buss and hid the phone under her shirt, she had received a text from McGee.

"We traced your phone, we are coming now. I'm sorry.'' read the text.

The kidnapper saw the light illuminating on her face.

"Is that a phone?"

"No.."

Too late, he jumped in the back swung at her face and knocked her out, took the phone and smashed it under his foot. By the time McGee and Gibbs arrived at the scene it was too late, there were fresh tire marks on the pavement.

"I want you to go through that house and tell me if you find anything.''

''Got it, Boss.''

McGee went in with his equipment and rummaged around the house, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a little girls room. He walked into the room and found everything a 5 year-old would have in her room. He then proceeded into the masterbedroom, his guess the kidnappers room. He saw a nighttable on top and a little journal sitting on top. He read through a couple pages and called in Gibbs.

"Boss, your gonna want to look at this journal I found in the killers room.''

''What does it say?''

"Well alot of it talks about when his daughter was taken away and of how he was trying to get her back, and it also mentions about a place where he would go if he had her back.''

''Does he specifically say where?"

"Uh, it says she always wanted to live on a farm, but that it was a farm that was sold and hasn't been in use since the first owner.''

"So, are there any farms that have been sold?"

"The only one I can think of is the Birchwood Farm.''

''Alright lets go, call Ziva and DiNozzo and tell them to meet us there.''

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and vote on my poll! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

**This is the 5th chapter and the last chapter of the story and I really appreciate everything you guys have done so please keep reading my stories that will come after, and I think I have decided on the next story I am going to do, to kind of like go along with the "story" type thing, because in this one im 15 and in the one I will do next I am now 25 and this is when I just joined NCIS, so I'll stop talking and let you read, once again thanks for your replies! I love Love LOVE them!**

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Alex was picked up out of the van and thrown over his shoulder. As he walked through the farm he went to the shed where he kept the Director and tossed Alex' body in there as well. She awoke from the force of the ground hitting her body. He left them in the dark.

"Alex, how did you end up here?" asked Jenny.

"Long story, but he sent me a letter and then kidnapped me the same night McGee was watching me.''

''Are you hurt?"

"Well I received a blow to the head, my lip is cut and bleeding, my eye is swollen, I think my arm is broken, oh and my phone is smashed, but on top of that, I'm perfectly fine. How about you?''

"Well, my leg is badly banged up, but not broken, I can't feel my left arm, and he also added a blow to my head as well.''

"Do you think the team will find us?" asked Alex.

"Yes, knowing Jethro, he will find us, how did he see you with your phone?"

"Well I sent McGee a text, when the kidnapper stopped at his house to pick something up, and McGee traced my phone, so I hope they will find us.'' said Alex. "What are we dealing with here, does he have any weapons, did you see any?"

"He does have a pistol that I saw and I wouldn't put it past him to shoot us.'' said Jenny.

"That'll ruin your day.'' chuckeled Alex.

They shut up when they heard footsteps. The door swung and Alex was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"YOU! What did you do! Where are there people sneaking around my place?" He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up cause her to whimper in pain.

"If I'm going down, I am taking you with me!" he bellowed as he left the shed.

He slammed the door shut and left the Director in the dark. He dragged Alex through the woods and when he was spotted by Gibbs' he ran into the barn, there he strapped a bomb to her stomach.

"Drop your weapon!"

"No, if you kill me I'll drop this dead-man-switch and kill her!"

"Boss, no I can't let that happen!" yelled McGee.

"McGee! Shut up, don't you think I don't know that already!"

"You will let her go now! What if I told you, your daughter will get taken again if you hurt her in anyway!"

"Then I'll kill her and all of you.''

"No, everybody is coming out of this alive!" yelled Gibbs.

The kidnapper then turned Alex to face him and pointed the gun at her temple, thought to himself and then pointed the gun at Gibbs' firing and missing at his feet.

"Boss! Let me take the shot I have it!" yelled McGee.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Call and ambulance, and Alex I am apologizing beforehand.'' 

"Why?"

"For this.''

Ziva snuck up behind the pair in order to take ahold of the dead mans switch, she dove for the switch and grabbed it just in time before a gunshot pierced the quietness. A scream of pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground was all you heard, then the tearing of a t-shirt.

"Alex, I am sorry, I had to take the shot.'' said McGee as he hugged her.

"Uhh, no it's fine as long as you took him down...Is it supposed to hurt this much?" groaned Alex.

"Yeah, it's just an open wound though, but we will take care of you.'' said McGee.

"McGee it was a through and through, kidnappers dead.'' said Ziva.

"Alex, where was he holding the Director?" asked Gibbs.

"Ahhh...sorry she's in the back in that shed, becareful though she's in pain.''

He rushed to the back and saw the little shed with no windows and just a small rusted out door. He bashed in the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Jen, if you can hear me, move around.'' said Gibbs as he saw a shadow move and heard a faint noise.

He searched around and found a light switch of course it didn't work, so with his eyes adjusted to the dark and the light coming from the outside he saw the Directors lifeless body on the ground.

"Jen, oh my god, what happened to you?" he asked to the darkness as he picked her body up carefully. He held her for a moment and looked into her helpless eyes, then brushed the hair out of her face. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and headed out with her towards the team, seeing Ziva help Alex into the ambulance and DiNozzo congratulate McGee on his shot. Gibbs helped Jenny the ambulance. As he watched the ambulance driver off with the two he walked back to the team.

"Finally, we got him.'' said McGee.

"Yeah, now you can teach Alex how to play your games, ElfLord.'' said DiNozzo sarcastically.

"You can go drool over the ZNN Newsreporter Dana Hutton.'' said McGee.

"Will you two shut up and get in the car!"

After they had called the little girl's mom and Ducky to come pick up the body, they loaded into the cars to head to the hospital. Upon arrival they walked to the front desk asking for the two rooms that were occupied by their friends. Gibbs and DiNozzo went to Jenny's room first and McGee and Ziva went to Alex's room.

"How are you feeling?" asked McGee.

"Eh, I'm okay, they put me on painkillers, but I think it's cool because I now have battle scars to show off to my friends'' giggled Alex.

"That is good, you can use it for moral export.'' said Ziva.

"I think she means morale support.'' corrected McGee.

"So, how is the Director?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Gibbs and DiNozzo are there now.'' said McGee.

"I hope she is okay, she looked pretty beat up.''

"You get some sleep now, I will talk to you later." said McGee.

As they head out of the room they spot DiNozzo leaving the room alone.

"Is Gibbs still in there?" asked McGee.

"I guess so Captain Obvious, since he is not out here.'' said DiNozzo.

In Jenny's hospital room she was sleeping and Gibbs had sat down right next to her. She needed this sleep, she was always up 24 hours a day and didn't let at least an hour of sleep slip in at all, she's always pushing herself to do the things that most people wouldn't decide on. He started to head out of the room when she woke up.

"Leaving already Jethro, or you wanna talk?" asked Jenny.

"I was waiting for when you woke up, but decided to leave so you could sleep.''

"That's very thoughtful of you, come sit down.''

He sat down his stuff and relaxed in an open spot on the bed. She reached for his hand and felt the rough spots from working on his boat.

"I thought I lost you back there, you looked pretty beat up.'' said Gibbs as he held her hand.

"Now you owe me something.''

"What is that?" asked Jenny.

"You know exactly what you owe me, for saving you life.''

"That deal, I know, deal.''

They sat there in silence when she touched his hand and he turned and slowly leaned in to kiss her. It was a slow romantic kiss she though, she ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his hand up her arm. They broke the kiss and sat there holding each other. After a few minutes she fell asleep, he chuckeled because usually it's the guy that falls asleep. He stepped out and met with the rest of team.

"Let's head home, you can visit them on your own time.'' said Gibbs as he headed for the doors.

After a few days of work, Jenny had come back to work and she was feeling and looking better as well. At the end of his shift, the team had left and so had Cynthia, this gave Gibb's a good chance to earn his reward. As he headed up the stairs he straightened his jacket and opened the door.

"Come on in Jethro.'' said Jenny.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Jethro.

"Before you come in, you don't knock.''

He watched as she started to pack up her things. He saw her shaking, so he walked over and grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes, he set her stuff down and ushered her to the couch.

""Why don't we pick up where we left off in the hospital room, you kind owe me.'' he said as he pushed the hair out of her face. She leaned in and kiss him, this one was longer and had more feelings involved then the hospital one. His kisses always sent shivers down her spine. She pulled away and stood up holding his hand.

"Why don't we continue this at my place?" asked Jen.

"Fine by me.''

She packer up the rest of her things and they both headed to her place. When she parked the car, he was already out waiting by the door. She fumbled with the keys and finally opened the door, she threw her stuff on the floor before Gibbs pinned her against the door. She pushed him off and they both raced up the stairs toward her bedroom, where they "slept peacefully."

The next morning, Jen woke up next to Jethro sleeping like baby, she had recalled the events from last night that led up to him sleeping in her bed. She smilled and layed back down on his chest and traced circles around his abs. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning beautiful, we really needed last night.'' said Jethro after a sigh.

"Yes we did.''

"Jen, I have a question, what is that letter in your office written to me about?"

"I knew sooner or later you would find it, but one day I thought I would have to write you a letter and explain some things, I just don't want to talk about it right now.''

''Okay, that's fine with me.'' said Gibbs as he kissed her nose.

"I have to get ready to head into work, I have a promise I need to keep.''

"Do you need me to come in or can I stay here?" asked Gibbs.

"I would recommend that you come cause I might need a little help, then we could come back here.''

They both slowly made the bed and put some clothes on after a nice hot shower. He drove the car while she called in and asked the team if their special guest was there. Upon arrival they met the team in the bullpen.

"You two look pretty happy today.'' said DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo, shut up before I slap you upside the head, where is Alex?" asked Gibbs.

"Right here.'' said Alex rolling around on McGee's chair.

"Alright, you ready for your tour? Not that you don't already know your way around.'' said Jen.

They went and stood in the elevator a while and just talked.

"So you seem pretty happy.'' stated Alex.

"Let's just say I had a good night.'' said Jen.

"Ah, really?"

"And you aren't happy?" asked Jen.

"I am, not every once in a while do I get a tour NCIS.''

"I hope you have fun, one more question, you and McGee?" Alex blushed, then answered.

"Actually no, because I don't think either of us wants him to go to jail, so we are waiting until I grow up basically.''

"That's probably the best idea, but make sure Gibbs doesn't find out, Rule 12: Never date a co-worker"

"You have rules? If he does, then he obviously follow them.'' giggled Alex.

"Not really, Gibbs follows those rules, most of the time, but as of last night he broke that rule.''

"Let's just say I already had a tour, do you think I could get a picture taken with the team for a keepsake?"

"Sure I don't see the problem with that.''

Jen turned on the elevator and headed back out into the bullpen with Alex. After she had gotten the picture, she walked up to McGee.

"So your leaving now?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stay forever, at least not now, as much as I wanted to I can't.'' said Alex.

"Alright well it was nice meeting you, I'll see you in a few years.''

"Nice meeting you too!" said Alex.

They both gave each other a hug and then Alex turned and gave the rest of the team hugs, and left NCIS.


End file.
